An anastomosis, or the joining of two vessels, such as esophagus, colon, or other parts of the digestive tract, is a common procedure. Sheaths may be placed over the anastomotic site to protect the anastomotic site during healing.
Specific patient populations such as patients with diabetes T1, T2, or other immuno-compromised patients {such as chemotherapy patients) are more prone to anastomotic leaks. These patient populations have longer healing profiles and sometimes weaker immune systems and these factors may lead to an increase in leak occurrence. Unfortunately, in most cases, anastomotic leaks are not detected until clinical symptoms present themselves.
Copending, commonly assigned patent applications 61/079,198, 61/079,200, and 61/079,202 disclose various embodiments of sheaths which may assist in decreasing leaks and the risks associated with anastomotic leaks. However, it would be advantageous to retain the sheath in a compressed position at least for insertion.